


Nice Duck

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clint being Clint, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nothing fazes Bucky, Rubber Ducks, Silly, Weird in the new normal, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Unusual, strange, weird are normal to Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Nice Duck

**Author's Note:**

> A picture and comments on the Clintucky Fried Chicken Discord let to this

James Buchanan “Bucky" Barnes was use to unusual, strange, and down right weird things happening. He was a former assassin for an evil organization set on world domination, best friends with Captain America, and fledgling Avenger so unusual, strange, and down right weird happened almost hourly.

Bucky had grown so use to the uncommon, that he didn't bat an eye any more when Bruce Hulked out in the communal kitchen because he accidently got hit by an icy blast of water from Tony's super soaker that was intended for Clint. He just continued eating a doughnut; offering one to the Hulk, because his mom raised him right after all. Turns out giant green rage monsters like the ones with pink frosting and sprinkles.

When Clint came storming off the elevator wearing a low cut, black evening gown with a side slit high enough to show the lace top of a silk stocking, muttering about grabby assholes and a broken heel, he just got up from the couch to order pizza and start a pot of coffee.

Aliens, mad scientists, sorceresses, power hungry dictators were all so common that when the assemble alert went off, Bucky had started wishing it was something new. Not that he ever said anything out loud, his life was going pretty good and he didn't want to jinx it.

Yeah, he was use to strange, bizarre, and, not normal, so when he walked in to the bathroom and saw Clint folded in half on the floor of the narrow shower stall, wearing swimming goggles with a snorkel in his mouth, covered in soap lather with a rubber duck balanced on his foot, it didn't even register on the weird scale. He just washed up, brushed his teeth, admired Clint's flexibility, told him “Nice Duck” and walked back out.


End file.
